Kuzco Meets Cari!
by The Meg-chan
Summary: Another one of my TENG fanfics, introducing one of my RPG characters! While eating breakfast one day, Kuzco gets a visit from a very unexpected visitor!! R&R Pretty short if you ask me.. :P


Kuzco Meets Cari!  
By JessieofTR  
  
Emperor Kuzco was sitting at his breakfast table, enjoying a nice meal when "The Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up" came bursting in the door. "Your highness! Someone's here to see you!"  
  
"Who?" He asked, calmly, while taking a bite of eggs.  
  
"It's a girl...she says that she wants to see you...and that she demands to see you right NOW!"  
  
He looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah....well, tell her that --"  
  
"SAPA!!!" A short black haired girl threw open the doors. She was wearing a red pancho thing, and a white skirt. She also had alot of make up on and yellow earings. She ran up to Kuzco, and threw her arms around him, making him fall out of his chair. "Finally I get the chance to meet you, Sapa!!!"  
  
"Get...off..of...ME!" Kuzco threw her off. "Who are you? How dare you come bursting in here like that! You have no right --"  
  
"Ooh! Can I see that?" She was kneeling down on her knees when she snatched Kuzco's crown and put it on her own head. "Ha ha...look I'm the Emperor!"  
  
"You're pretty bold..give me that! THAT'S MINE!" Kuzco snatched it back, put it back on, stood up and brushed himself off. "Now, will you answer my question? WHO are you?"  
  
"Carilinia at your service sir.." She bowed, then eyed him with her head still down. "But you can call me Cari..." She said, throwing her arms around him again. "I didn't know the Emperor was so cute...."  
  
"Ugh!" Kuzco pushed her off. "Stop that! You're grossing me out! I don't even know you!"  
  
"Well, ya do now! So, Sapa, how -- OOH! FOOD!" She said, looking at the huge breakfast buffet he was eating. She boldly helped herself to an peeled orange and started munching.  
  
Kuzco cringed. "That's MY food! You can't eat the Emperor's food!"  
  
"Who says?" She said, with a mouth full.  
  
"I SAY! You just can't DO that! I'm the Emperor, you're a weak peasent!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" She half choked, spraying him with orange juice. "I am NOT just a peasent! My father use to be a scribe for crying out loud. Plus, he's got more money than any ordinary peasent so BOOYA!"  
  
"Hey....that's my line..."  
  
"What? Booya? You say that too? Ha!" She took another bite. "We've got something in common, Sapa..."  
  
"STOP calling me SAPA!"  
  
"What? You don't like to be called Sapa? I thought you would..." She shrugged, helping herself to another orange. "Geez, I was starving...." She said, taking a bite.   
  
"STOP eating my food!"  
  
"Stop this, stop that, geez you're arrogant..."  
  
Kuzco's mouth dropped open. This girl was BOLD! Calling the Emperor arrogant, eating his food, waltzing in there like the palace was her own. She just couldn't DO this!!! "Look? As much as I really love your presence Cari, can you LEAVE?"  
  
"What? Leave?" She dropped the orange to the floor and pretended to cry. "Why Sapa....I thought we were meant to be together..." She said, hugging him again. "Why must we part each other now? If only --"  
  
"Yugh...go away!" He pushed her off again.  
  
"But Sapa....I thought you loved me!!"  
  
"WhAt? I don't even know you! I don't even know why you're here, I've never seen you're face --"  
  
"Actually you have..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I have?"  
  
"Yep...." She said, picking up another orange. "Do you remember this? "And let me guess, you have a great personality..." She waved her finger around, imitating Kuzco.  
  
Kuzco's mouth dropped.  
  
"Well ya know what Kuz?" She took another bite out of the orange. "You were right..." She threw the orange in his face and then started walking out of the palace, Kuzco's mouth still dropped.  
  
((Well, how did we like? I think it ended too quickly, but hey, I had to end it sometime. Oh, and if you can't write a good, nice review, then don't write one at all...-_- Thankies!! ^-^ ~~JessieofTR)) 


End file.
